


His House is Never Silent

by George_Benji



Series: Night Knight Universe [2]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, minecraft youtube RPF
Genre: Blood, Family Member Death, Gen, Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Knight Dream's backstory from the concept of joy fic
Series: Night Knight Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916374
Kudos: 37





	His House is Never Silent

Dream wakes up and he is alone.

A ticking clock sounds from his living room.

His house is silent.

Why is it silent.

His house is never silent.

With two parents and 6 kids, the house is never silent.

So why... is the house silent.

He's covered in cold sweat. His brothers beds are messy, their blankets thrown to the floor. Dark spots soak the mattresses and trail across the carpet, towards the door.

It's too dark to make anything out.

He follows the trails slowly and silently towards the door.

The hallway light is on.

He can see the trails lead further into his house.

Bright red streaks leading from each door and out the front.

Dream runs.

He doesn't look back.

He never goes back.

He hides himself.

Invadedlands castle becomes his new home when he turns 18. It takes him in and shelters him. He lives in the barracks for a few weeks, learning his new life and training and... adjusting.

He doesn't make any friends.

Until...

One night the prince comes screaming, panic in his face and a purple trail of smoke following him.

The smoke is not red.

It does not lead from a bedroom.

Dream kills the monster. The prince is safe. Dream has a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> so this story is kinda up to interpretation on purpose but in my eyes
> 
> dream grew up in a really poor area with tons of crime, during the night someone probably came in and murdered his family for a debt and sold their body parts. he then set his mind on protecting and decided to become a knight but was very skilled so they sent him to the castle.


End file.
